1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to X-ray spectrometers for qualitative and quantitative analysis of element composition of substances and, in particular, it relates to multichannel X-ray spectrometers.
The invention can be used in many fields of science and technology, such as physics, chemistry, biology, metallurgy, geology, to deal with applied problems and fundamental scientific investigations.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Known in the art is a multichannel X-ray spectrometer comprising an X-ray tube, a specimen holder placed opposite the X-ray tube, and spectrometric channels arranged around the X-ray tube and comprising, located one after another in the direction of the X-radiation, inlet slits, focusing crystal analyzers, and outlet slits mounted, like the focusing crystal analyzers, in individual holders resting on a base, and detectors of X-radiation (ARL, US, ARL 72000 S,1981).
In this spectrometer, individual holders are metal plates having one concave surface. These individual holders are placed on the base and arranged along the focusing circle of the focusing crystal analyzers by means of adjusting screws and secured in their respective positions.
This means that adjustment of spectrometric channels is actually mechanical shifting, with respect to one another, of individual holders for crystal analyzers and outlet slits. This is definitely a serious disadvantage because spectrometric channels become too complicated in design and, consequently, the spectrometer itself is too complex. Adjustment of the channels and spectrometer is a labor-consuming process.
Also known in the art is a multichannel X-ray spectrometer comprising an X-ray tube, a specimen holder placed opposite the X-ray tube, and spectrometric channels arranged around the X-ray tube and comprising, arranged one after another in the direction of X-radiation, inlet slits, focusing crystal analyzers, and outlet slits mounted, like the focusing crystal analyzers, in individual holders on a base, and detectors of X-radiation (XIII Vsesojuznoe soveschanie po rentgenovskoi i elektronnoi spektroskopii, Report abstracts, 1981, Lvov, I.P. Zhizhin et al. Spektrometr rentgenovsky mnogokanalny, pp. 245-246).
In this prior art spectrometer, individual holders for crystal analyzers and for the outlet slits are installed on the lateral base surface in each spectrometric channel.
This spectrometer is deficient in that, with the radius of the focusing circle of the focusing crystal analyzers in each channel being about 100 mm, only six channels can be arranged around the X-ray tube. A greater number of spectrometric channels can only be achieved in this spectrometer by placing two holders for crystal analyzers and, respectively, two holders for outlet slits on the base, one upon the other. This makes adjustment of spectrometric channels and, consequently, of the spectrometer a difficult job. Moreover, the spectrometric channels become much larger in size as does the spectrometer itself.